


Life is Just a Fantasy

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night leads to the reveal of Cody's most well hidden fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a very graphic fisting scene. You've been warned. Or enticed?

It was never a good sign when, between the four of them, there were over twenty shot glasses, over ten bottles of beer and a handful of glasses that, at one point, contained fruity mixed drinks that none of them would own up to drinking while sober.

It was when things got to that point when things got…

Well, lips got looser, conversation became lewder, all sense of morality went down the drain and they learned things about one another that they otherwise wouldn’t ever want to know… though, somehow, Randy seemed to remain just like Randy, only with just a bit of a slur to his speech.

“Ok, John, so, it’s 2012 and the world’s gonna end… unless you let Show give it to you up the ass. Do you do it, or are we all dead?” Randy asked.

“What the fuck kinda question is that?”

“A hypothetical one. Now, what do you say?”

“I say he does it. He cares about people too much to let everyone croak,” Cody butted in with his thoughts, Ted nodding beside him in agreement.

John pouted as he gave his reply. “Yeah, ok… they’re right! I’d do it. Jesus… I might kill myself after, but I’d do it…”

“Aww, I knew he’d say yes!”

“All right, what about you? World’s gonna end unless you get fucked by Show,” John said.

Randy gave a little wave and said, “Bye, bye world.”

“You’re a selfish prick,” John told him.

“Is that anything new?” Randy asked. “Ted… to prevent the end of the world, would you fuck a goat?”

“ _What_?!” Ted exclaimed.

“Or a sheep, if that’s what you’re into…”

Ted looked around the table wide eyed at John, Randy and Cody. “I’m not gonna fuck a _goat_! Or a sheep!”

“So you’d let the world end because you wouldn’t stick it in a goat?”

“Yes! I’m not gonna put it in a goat. God, Randy, you’re disgusting. Would _you_ do that? You wouldn’t get it from Show, so I can’t imagine—”

“I’d possibly give it to a goat, though.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Ted protested.

“Well, would you get it from Show?” Randy asked.

“No!”

“You’re a horrible person, Teddy,” Cody said. “You just turned down being able to save the world _twice_!”

“Excuse me for having some sense of reasoning. Would _you_?!”

“Sure. I mean, as long as I didn’t have to look at Show, he could just do me from behind.”

“And the goat?”

“Why not?”

“Why n— Cody, it’s a fucking _goat_!”

“What? People’ve been doin’ it for centuries.”

Ted gawked. “That doesn’t mean you have to carry on the tradition! God, what the hell were you doin’ before we got together?!”

Randy and John were both having a good laugh at the two of them. “Ok, ok, enough of that question, before we find out what else Cody would stick his dick into.”

“Haha,” Cody said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ve got one,” John said.

“One what? Place for Cody to stick his dick?” Randy asked, raising his brow.

“No. A question.” He placed his elbows onto the table and leaned over, chin resting on his hands. “What is your deepest, darkest, most secret fantasy? One that you don’t even want to admit to yourself?” John asked.

“Only if you go first,” Randy said.

“You didn’t answer your own question first.”

“You didn’t tell me to.”

“That’s not playing fair.”

Randy smirked and asked in return, “You’ve been sleeping with me how long, John? Since when have I ever played fair?”

“Ok, fine, I’ll answer it… but you have to swear to me that you’ll tell yours right after,” he said, poking Randy’s chest as he spoke to him.

“I swear to you, John, I’ll tell you mine right after. And then they go after me,” he said, pointing across the table to Ted and Cody.

“We already found out Cody’s is to fuck a goat,” Ted muttered.

Cody smacked Ted’s arm. “It is not, you jackass,” he grumbled.

“ _Anyway_ … my deepest, darkest fantasy has got to be… ripping your trunks down while we’re in the middle of the ring during live TV and swallowing your cock down my throat, you grabbing the back of my head and just holding me there while you fuck my face. Then, you drag me over to the announce table and fuck me right there in front Cole and the whole live audience… all the while getting my own dick sucked by Lillian.”

Randy quirked his head and gave a little nod. “If we could get away with that, I’d take you up on that offer yesterday,” Randy told him.

“Good to know. Now… your turn.”

“You probably won’t even like it,” Randy said, uncharacteristically trying to get out of answering the question. Normally he was just so blunt about everything.

“Oh, come on,” John said, punching Randy in the arm. “You heard mine.”

“I know… It’s just that yours is a bit more… tame…” At the raise of the brow John gave, Randy had to give in. “Ok. Ok, you wanna hear it?” When the other three at the table nodded, Randy went on and told them his fantasy. “I wanna get tied up on a bed while Angelina Jolie, from her Tomb Raider days, not now Angelina, but… but back then Angelina… whips me, spanks me and fucks me up the ass with a massive strap-on. And then I want you to come in, call me your bitch, fuck my face mercilessly, then fuck her while she’s still fucking me.” When he was finished, he swore he’d never seen such a look of shock on John’s face. “John? You ok?”

“You… you want to _what_?”

“I think you heard the man,” Cody said to John. “He wants to be your little bitch.”

“ _Really_?” John asked of Randy, still in a state of disbelief.

“You said your deepest, darkest, most secret fantasy… there’s a reason I’ve never told you before…”

“Are you serious about that though? Cuz, I mean… we have rope at home… I can’t do much about that whole Angelina from ten years ago, but… the rest of that I think I can manage…”

“It wouldn’t be the same, though,” Randy said. “I mean... Megan Fox is a good substitute, if you can get in touch with her,” he mumbled.

John’s eyes widened again. “We are gonna have a talk later… when we’re sober. But right now, we’re gonna move along to Theodore.”

Ted himself looked pretty shaken up by both John and Randy’s confessions. He really didn’t know what to say. “Well…”

“Well… C’mon, it’s your turn. You heard mine, you heard his… now it’s time we hear yours.”

“It’s just that… I don’t really know… I guess, well… I’ve always wanted to have sex on a beach?”

“No, you don’t,” John and Randy said at the same time. Randy went on, “You filmed that movie scene, right? There had to have been sand everywhere. Now imagine that, only with way, _way_ more sand in those _everywhere_ places.”

“That’s not really much of a deep, dark, secret fantasy, is it?” Cody asked.

“No, not… not really,” Ted agreed.

“Is that really the best you can come up with?”

“I dunno… I’ve never really thought about it, I guess.”

“You mean to tell me that you don’t think about _us_ doing _anything_ besides fuckin’ on some bed or couch or wall or floor somewhere? Or… you with anyone else, even?”

“Not really, no,” Ted answered, scratching his head.

“This one sounds like a _blast_ in bed,” Randy said, pointing his thumb at Ted while looking at Cody.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yeah, actually, I would,” Randy replied.

Cody rolled his eyes. “He’s great in bed, as a matter of fact. Just because he doesn’t wanna have some weird three way with Angelina Jolie doesn’t mean he’s boring when it matters.”

“Ok, then… does that mean that _you_ don’t have a good fantasy, either?” Randy asked.

“Doesn’t mean that at all,” Cody told him.

“All right, let’s hear it then.”

“Ok. I mean, it’s not as _public_ as yours,” he said to John, “and it’s not as… well, it’s not _yours_ ,” he said to Randy, “but, uhh… I guess I… I always wanted to try… I always wanted to know…” he paused and looked around at all the other guys at the table somewhat uncomfortably.

“Oh, come on, Cody! Just spit it out!” Randy said.

“Jesus, I want to get a fist shoved up my ass, then get fucked after while my asshole is still wide and stretched out!” he finally blurted out. It was only after he said it that he hoped no one else around them actually heard him, since he was pretty sure his voice was continually rising.

“Wait,” Ted managed to say, as now it was his turn to gawk at Cody. He had intended to go on and say more, but he couldn’t.

“You want to get _fisted_?” Randy asked.

“Orton, you are the _last_ person that should be giving me crap about my little fantasy.”

“I wasn’t saying anything! I’m just surprised is all. Not as surprised as Teddy, though, by the looks of things.”

Ted opened his mouth a couple times, still trying to speak, but he was unable to get any words to come out for a while. Finally, he asked, “Do you really want to do that?”

“I… well, yeah… I’ve thought about it a lot,” he answered.

“But you’d actually _want_ to do that? I mean… a whole fist?”

“Yes. Four fingers, a thumb, the rest of the hand, a wrist… maybe a forearm…”

“ _What_?!” Ted exclaimed.

“How come you didn’t make as big a deal out of the fact that Randy wants to get assfucked by Lara Croft as you are about me wanted a fist in my ass?” Cody asked him.

“Well, for one thing… he’s Randy. But you’re _not_ … and I guess I thought… I thought I knew more about you.”

“You learned something new tonight, then,” Cody said. “It’s not like I’m asking you to do it, or anything. John just asked what it was.”

“But if he said he’d do it, would you let him do it?” John asked.

“Yeahhhh,” Cody answered. “Not like I think he would…”

“I’d do it,” Randy told him.

The look in Ted’s eyes as he glared at Randy at the mere suggestion read of a possessiveness and jealousness that he didn’t let show often.

“That’s nice of you to offer, Randy, but I don’t think either of them would appreciate that very much,” Cody said, pointing across the table to John and next to him at Ted.

“I think that one would mind more than this one,” he said, pointing to Ted first, then John.

“Your hand’s not going anywhere near his ass!” Ted protested.

“Is yours?” Randy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I—” Ted found his mouth opening and closing again with no words coming out.

“Like I said, I wasn’t _asking_ you to do it. I was just telling everyone what my deepest, darkest, secretest fantasy was… There’s a reason I never told you, cuz I knew you’d never wanna do it.”

“Don’t you think it’s kinda… I mean… kinda fucked up?” Ted asked.

“How so?”

Ted held up his hand, making a fist and stared at it. “That’s… that’s a lot to have inside you.”

“That’s the point.”

“Won’t it hurt, though?”

“Probably a lot… but I’d just wanna try it… see what it’s like…”

Ted turned to John and Randy, glancing between the two. “Have you two ever…?” he trailed off, but he figured they’d get the gist of what he was talking about.

“No,” Randy answered. “No, I have never had John’s fist in my ass, and my fist has never been in John’s. Sorry I can’t tell ya how it is,” he added.

“It’s all good,” Cody said. “I don’t know why you’re all making such a big deal out of this, though! It’s not like it’ll ever happen.”

“Don’t say I didn’t offer,” Randy mumbled.

Again, Ted’s eyes narrowed at Randy.

“As much as I appreciate it, I’m really ok with it. Can we just pretend I never said it? Let’s just forget that I ever mentioned… what I mentioned. Put it behind us…”

“I don’t think we can do that at this point,” John said. “Even when I wake up tomorrow, hungover as all shit, I’ll remember this.”

“Come on, guys, just drop it… ask some other question about the end of the world or some shit,” Cody pleaded.

“I got a question. This one’s for Ted,” Randy said. “Why won’t you stick your hand up Cody’s ass?”

“Fuck, Randy! Why do you want me to? It’s just…” He made a fist again and held it in front of Randy. “ _This_ isn’t supposed to go inside a person!”

“Loads of people have had that inside them, though,” Randy countered. “Haven’t you ever watched porn?”

“I tend to stay away from that,” Ted mumbled, looking down at the table, which was now empty, as at some point, someone had come along and managed to clear their table and he hadn’t even noticed. Hopefully it was before they started down this weird path involving fists inside someone’s ass.

“But you still haven’t answered my question…”

“Yes, I did!”

“Cody wants it, though.”

“And John wants you to fuck him on live TV, and just like that, I accepted a long time ago that it’ll never happen,” Cody said, trying to end the conversation.

“You know that out of everything said tonight, though, that yours could actually happen,” John told him.

“You mean mine can’t?” Randy asked.

John rolled his eyes, then looked back to Cody. “I’m just puttin’ that out there, though… yours has the highest likelihood to actually be able to happen.”

“Only if all parties are willing. And they’re obviously not,” Cody countered. “So let’s drop it and—”

“Do you really want me to?” Ted then asked.

“Well… yeah, I think we’ve gone over that.”

“I don’t know _why_ , though,” Ted told him. “I just can’t figure out why anyone would want to…”

“I want to know what it’s like,” he answered. “You know what it’s like getting fucked, right? How full you feel when there’s a dick inside you? I just wanna know what it’s like to have even _more_ inside me…”

“You’re drunk, though… you don’t—”

“Teddy, you don’t even know _how long_ I’d been holdin’ onto that little bit of information. I think I was sixteen the first time I ever saw someone get fisted… I didn’t appreciate it at all back then… I mean, I was fascinated, but totally grossed out… but then I got older and watched some more when I was about eighteen, this time _intentionally_ , and I… since then I wanted to know what it was like.”

“You wanted to… for that long?” Ted asked.

Cody shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, obviously, I’ve never done it… there just wasn’t anyone I trusted enough to let them do it to me… or even let them know I was _thinking_ about it.”

“Are you saying that you trust _me_ enough to do that?”

Quirking his lips into a small smirk, Cody answered, “Yeah… I guess I am.”

“Teddy, how can you say no to that?” Randy asked him.

“You can change your super secret fantasy right now, you know,” John said.

Ted looked to him, somewhat confused. “Huh?”

“Well, let’s say, for example, you realize that your fantasy is to, oh, work your big fist,” he began, making a fist of his own, “into Cody’s tight, quivering asshole, then you can just say so.”

“But… it’s…” Ted tried to protest, but realized that he really didn’t know _why_ or _what_ he was protesting. He could see how much Cody wanted it, hell, just hearing how _long_ he wanted someone to do that to him really opened his eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he was making it out to be. Cody said that he trusted him, and that spoke volumes about their relationship.

“The first step is admittance,” John said.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and turned his full attention to Cody. “I… I might be… we can…”

“Ted?” Cody asked.

“Just say it,” Randy told him. “Exactly like John said it.”

“I’m not saying it like John said it,” Ted replied. “But, um… What I want to say is… Cody… I wanna… I wanna help you to… uh… fulfill your own fantasy.”

Cody sucked in a breath and his eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I am.”

“But you were just so against it,” Cody said.

“Why the fuck are you trying to get him to back out of it!” Randy asked immediately.

“I want to make sure he made the decision of his own free will! You’re not just saying it because they want you to, are you?” Cody asked Ted.

Shaking his head, Ted replied, “No… I mean, I’m still weirded out by it, but… if you want it, I want to be the one that does it.”

“You’re for real right now? Not even ten minutes ago, you looked like you wanted to go crawl under a rock and cry at the thought of it.”

“Would you quit that before he changes his mind?” Randy asked him.

“I’m not gonna change my mind.”

“But what made you change your mind in the first place?”

“Who the fuck cares?! Just go back to your room, grab a bottle of lube and get to fistin’!” Randy said.

Ted, however, answered, “You… just hearing what you said about wanting this for so long and… and how you trust me.”

Cody smiled at him and placed a hand on Ted’s leg under the table. “Thank you, Teddy.”

“Are you two gonna go now?” John asked.

“Please answer that with a yes,” Randy added.

“Yes, ok, we’re leaving,” Cody said, nudging Ted with his shoulder to leave their little booth in the dark corner.

“Good. And have fun, you two,” Randy said. “Especially you, Cody, when you try and sit down tomorrow.”

“Very funny.” He stood from the bench and flipped Randy off before following behind Ted.

“Think they’re gonna do it?” John asked, watching the two of them walk off and up to their hotel room.

“Hope so. Ted needs a little damn excitement in his sex life.”

“Speaking of, did you really want a three way with Angelina Jolie?” John asked.

“Do you _really_ want me to fuck you on live TV?” Randy countered. When John nodded, he continued, “Well, there’s your answer.”

In the elevator up to their room, Ted kept glancing at Cody out of the corner of his eye. When the doors opened, they both walked out and headed down towards their room, Cody already reaching for the key in his pocket. He slid the key in, watched the little light turn green and then opened the door for himself and Ted. Once inside, they looked at one another, and Cody said, “I never thought that you’d do this for me.”

“You never asked,” Ted replied.

“If John and Randy hadn’t been there to help guide things along, would you have ever said yes?” Cody asked, bringing his hand to Ted’s bicep, simply letting it rest there.

“Probably… eventually…,” he answered.

Cody leaned in, pressing his lips to Ted’s. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Ted replied, his own hands now gripping Cody’s hips.

“But…”

“But?” Ted repeated, leaning his head back a bit so he could better look at Cody’s features.

“I don’t think I can do this _here_ ,” he said, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

“You still want to, though?”

“Of course! God, Teddy, I’ve been keeping this inside for so long and I’ve been wanting to tell _you_ for so long… but I didn’t think anything would ever come of it, so I just… I didn’t… and now you find out while we’re all drunk in some hotel somewhere… it doesn’t seem… If we’re gonna do this, I wanna do it in _our_ bed.”

The next morning, Ted woke up on his side, Cody’s body spooned up behind him. He had a good headache going on and couldn’t remember if he and Cody had actually _talked_ about fisting, or if he had oddly, randomly dreamed of it… He could feel Cody stirring and said, “I think I had a really weird dream last night.”

“If your dream was about you agreeing to put your fist inside me, then it wasn’t a dream… but if it was about participating in John and Randy’s threeway with Angelina, then it was a dream,” Cody mumbled.

“So it really wasn’t a dream?” Ted asked.

Cody pushed himself up and leaned back against the pillows. “No… but… well, you had a lot to drink last night so if you said you would just because the booze made you say it… I won’t hold you to it.”

Ted turned around before sitting up himself. “It wasn’t the booze that made me to it… Don’t get me wrong, I think it helped, but… if I didn’t wanna do it, I wouldn’t have said it at all, even if I was drunk.”

Turning his head to the side to better look at Ted, Cody asked, “You mean that?”

“If you’re so serious about it. That kinda information, well, it’s a lot to take in all at once, ya know? I always thought that you were happy doing what we were doing.”

“I _am_! God, don’t think that… I am happy with everything… beyond happy. Like I said, I never thought this would ever actually come to light. But I _do_ wanna try it.”

“Ok…” Ted nodded his head and repeated, “Ok.”

After showering and changing into their clothes for the day, they headed down to the restaurant in the hotel and told the hostess that they were with the two guys over there, pointing to John and Randy.

They had only arrived a few minutes beforehand and were browsing the menu when Ted and Cody walked over. They hadn’t even fully taken their seats when Randy asked, “So, how was it?”

“We didn’t do it,” Cody answered.

“What?! After all that last night and you _still_ didn’t do it?!”

“To be fair, it wasn’t Ted that backed out,” Cody told them. “I just felt weird about doing that in a hotel room.”

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I thought better of you, Cody.”

“What? If I’m gonna do something with Ted _that_ intimate, I’d much rather do it at home,” he said.

“He makes a good point,” John said. “I mean, would you want me to do that to you in a hotel room?”

“I guess not… at least not the first time… maybe if we’d done it a couple times and I wanted to up the ante a little…”

“Does that mean you guys wanna try it now?” Cody asked.

“I dunno… you do it first and report back to us, then maybe we can consider it,” Randy answered.

“Really?” John asked.

“Gotta try everything once, right?”

“Well, maybe not _everything_ ,” John muttered.

Randy was going to chime in with something, but their waiter was there, asking for their orders, so he didn’t have the chance to put his two cents in until the guy had left.

Their breakfast went by quickly, and now that they had full stomachs and had each popped a pain pill to curb their headaches, they headed back to their rooms to get ready for their day that would mostly be spend travelling.

The entire day, Ted couldn’t help but think about everything that had been said last night. He’d been so resistant… yet he was so easy to change his mind once Cody explained a little more… Still, it was somewhat overwhelming to think about what Cody wanted to do with him.

“You ok, Ted?” Cody asked from the passenger seat, noticing how deep in thought Ted appeared to be.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Just concentrating on driving.”

“Really? I didn’t mean for that to make things… weird between us.”

“It hasn’t,” he replied.

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“If anything… trying this will bring us even closer. I mean, not just in the literal sense,” he added.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet after that. Ted still lost in his thoughts.

It wasn’t until the following day that they were able to go home. The plane landed, they got their car and Ted was still pretty quiet in the passenger seat. “I can show you some videos if you want,” Cody said after a while.

“What?”

“Maybe watching it will make you feel a bit better about doing it,” Cody suggested.

“I… I really don’t know about that,” he replied.

“But it could, right? Don’t you think that maybe, if you saw someone else doing it, you’d at least know a bit more about what we’re doing?”

“I guess.”

The rest of that drive was filled with some fairly awkward silence.

Once they were home, their bags emptied, clothes in the washing machine, Cody found Ted in the kitchen, looking into a rather sparsely filled fridge. “Teddy?”

“Hmm?” he asked, standing up straight and closing the fridge door.

“Did you wanna… well, you know how we were talking about the videos…? I wanted to know if _you_ still wanted to…”

“Uhh,” Ted paused, blushing. “I guess,” he mumbled.

Cody had his laptop in the other room, so he started it up and found one site that he visited every now and again. “Ok… well, umm… here it is,” he said, moving over on the couch slightly so Ted could sit next to him. “You can watch and… I’m just gonna… run to the grocery store.”

“You’re not gonna watch with me?” Ted asked.

“Just let me know if you change your mind when I get back,” Cody said, not answering Ted’s question directly. He hit play before he stood up, though, and could hear the beginnings of the video as he left the room to go grab his car keys. When he headed back into the room to head out, he could still hear the video, and Ted looked as though he was… maybe not enjoying it, but he was certainly still watching it.

He didn’t want to stay out too long, but he didn’t want to be out not long enough, either. It was a difficult balance. It wasn’t as though he had a whole lot to get them at the store, as they didn’t like to keep too much in the house at one time while they were gone, just incase something happened, like that time Ted was stranded in Europe after Iceland erupted, and they didn’t want to come home to _everything_ being spoiled.

When he got home, he opened the front door and saw that Ted was _still_ watching videos and had actually moved the laptop onto his lap. That had to be a good sign, right? Hell, Ted didn’t even look up when the door was unlocked and opened and Cody walked inside with a couple bags. Moving into the kitchen, he put the few things into the fridge that needed refrigerating and headed back out to the living room to check on Ted. He sat down on the couch and leaned over so his head was touching Ted’s. “So?” he asked.

“I can’t believe people can fit so much inside them,” he said.

“Well, it’s not like people just go shoving a fist in them… they have to work up to it, nice and slow. Did you… I mean, you’re still watching it so you must at least… kinda like it?” he said hopefully.

“I can’t look away,” he admitted.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Cody asked, looking at the screen as one man’s entire hand was entirely engulfed in another man.

“Yeah,” Ted agreed. “Cody.” Ted finally looked over to him and met his eyes. “I want to try this with you.”

“Really?”

With a small nod of his head, Ted replied, “Yes.”

Even if he wanted to, Cody couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Thank you,” he whispered before his lips met Ted’s.

The pair stood up, about to head to the bedroom when Cody noticed a video was still playing. He leaned forward to shut it off, but Ted stopped him. “This might sound weird, but… can that… can we leave it playing in our room?” he asked.

Cody looked slightly amused, but he wasn’t about to say no. “Sure,” he agreed, picking up his laptop, bringing it along with them to their bedroom.

Once inside, Ted glanced at their bed, then back to Cody. “How does it…” he trailed off, then began again, “How do you want to…? They all have slings and weird shit,” he muttered.

With another small kiss to Ted’s lips, Cody said, “It’s ok. I’ll just lie down on the bed and do it like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. God, Teddy, now that I’ve gotten this hope in my mind that I’ll finally be able to try this, I couldn’t be any more sure. I want this.”

With a quick look back at the video, Ted turned his attention on Cody, kissing him before beginning to undress him. Laying him down on their bed, Ted pulled off Cody’s pants as the younger man raised his hips up, leaving him on the edge of the bed with just his boxer briefs on. “I can’t believe I’m actually gonna do this to you.”

“I can’t believe it, either,” Cody said with a little chuckle. He was nervous, yes (Ted’s hand was _big_ ), but he was excited beyond belief. After years of fascination, he was actually going to experience it first hand.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Ted looked unsurely at Cody. “What should we do next?”

“Well, for starters, you can grab some lube. If you couldn’t tell from those videos, we kinda need a lot of it. And then, just a suggestion, but you could take your clothes off, too.”

Nodding quickly, Ted grabbed two bottles of KY, one brand new that he tried to open quickly, but his hands were nervous and shaky and he had a bit of trouble getting that little piece of plastic off.

“Hey, Teddy, calm down,” Cody said from the bed, where he had scooted back, bending his legs at the knees so his feet were resting right near the end of the bed. “Just relax. You’re not the one about to get a fist inside him,” he added.

“Yeah, but I’m the one that’s about to put _my_ fist in _you_ … I don’t want something going wrong.”

“Hey, hey… we’ll take things slow. Nothing will go wrong, ok? If I tell you to stop, stop and we won’t have any problems,” Cody said to assure him.

“Ok,” Ted replied, but Cody could tell he was still really nervous from the tone of his voice, even in just those two letters.

“Just breathe,” Cody told him. “That’s what I’m gonna be doing.”

“Ok,” Ted repeated, trying to control his nerves a bit better. He took a deep breath and was finally able to get the bottle open, then set it down next to Cody’s foot. Next, he removed his shirt and placed it behind him. “Did you want _everything_ off?” he asked.

“Please?” Cody replied with his big, pleading blue eyes.

Even though he felt a bit strange, knowing that he’d be standing there, completely naked, shoving his arm inside Cody, Ted complied. His pants came off next, followed by his briefs. Once he was undressed, he grabbed the waistband of Cody’s underwear and pulled them down, now leaving the both of them naked, staring at one another.

“How should I…?”

With a little smile, he answered, “One finger at a time.”

Ted took another deep breath and moved so he was standing right behind Cody. He picked up a bottle and squirted some into his hand.

“Touch my cock first,” Cody then said. “Just… stroke me a little before you start.”

“Ok.” Wrapping his slicked up palm around Cody’s semi-erect cock, he began to stroke, knowing just what Cody liked done to him, to get him from half-cocked to fully-cocked in mere seconds.

“That’s it, Teddy. You know exactly what I like… so when you start, just listen to me and listen to my body, ok? Take it easy, don’t rush things…”

“Ok,” he said, a bit more confidence in his voice as Cody spoke to him and reassured him of how they always knew how to bring pleasure to one another. He spent a little longer simply stroking Cody’s cock, which helped to calm his nerves even further.

“Teddy… do it now.”

“You sure?” he asked.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything… except maybe when I knew that I wanted _you_ ,” he answered.

“All right.” He picked up the bottle again and squirted more into his hand, making sure his fingers were coated.

“It might be better if you were kneeling,” Cody suggested.

Taking Cody’s suggestion, Ted knelt and was face to face with Cody’s ass. That wasn’t anything unusual. He had rimmed Cody many-a times in the past. So he thought maybe he could start with that and continue to work up to… the hand… “Move closer to the edge of the bed. And bring your knees to your chest.”

“Ooo, look who’s taking control now,” Cody said, using his feet to pull himself to the very edge of the bed before lifting his legs up, exposing his ass to Ted even more. He gasped when he first felt Ted’s tongue tracing along his crack. “Oh, _fuck_!” he exclaimed.

His tongue flicked over Cody’s hole a couple times before he again ran it the length of Cody’s ass, teasing the sensitive area right behind his balls, as well. He brought one finger to Cody’s hole, pushing inside to the first knuckle. Removing the finger, he then brought his tongue back into play, now pushing his tongue inside.

Cody, who hadn’t been expecting that at all, was letting out moan after moan, curse after curse, gripping tight to his knees as Ted pleasured him.

Ted alternated between his finger and tongue, pushing his index finger in deeper each time, following it directly with his tongue. Finger, tongue, finger, tongue, finger, tongue. Cody was practically panting with pleasure.

This time, when Ted pulled his tongue from Cody’s ass, he slowly began pushing _two_ fingers inside.

“That’s it, Teddy,” Cody encouraged from above. “Nice and easy.”

Again, two fingers was nothing new to them. Ted had never put more than three fingers inside Cody before, though. He had no idea how Cody would react when they got to that point. However, he wasn’t there yet. He continued pushing until both fingers were completely inside. Twisting the fingers slightly, he then withdrew them before yet again going in with his tongue.

With his tongue still inside Cody, he pushed his index finger back in, eliciting more moans from him. Pulling both tongue and finger out, he immediately went back in with two fingers. This time, he didn’t push them in so slowly, instead going straight in, twisting them a couple times before withdrawing… then going right back in yet again. And again. And again. He wanted Cody to be comfortable before adding more.

Cody was truly enjoying all the attention that Ted was paying to him. He was being so thorough and taking such good care of him… maybe he _should_ have mentioned this to him sooner.

This time, when Ted pulled out, he grabbed the bottle of lube with his left hand and squirted some more onto his fingers. And then he went in with three. He worked the tips of his fingers inside, watching Cody’s hole stretching around him. Pushing in slowly, he managed to get his fingers inside to the knuckle before stopping. “How’re you doing?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Cody’s leg.

“I’m so good, Ted. So good.”

At the reassuring words, he began pushing his fingers in again, until they were as far in as they could go. “You still ok?”

“Yes,” he answered.

Giving his three fingers a little twist, Ted began pulling out, but he didn’t pull out all the way before going back in. He repeated his actions over and over, loosening Cody up further.

Both of their hearts were pounding, as they both knew what was coming next once Ted completely withdrew from Cody’s body. Lining his fingers back up with Cody’s hole, Ted took a breath (and heard Cody take one, as well) as he began working his fingers inside, this time adding his pinkie.

“Oh, fuck, Teddy,” he whimpered.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked.

“No,” Cody answered. “Please, keep going. You’re getting so close.”

“Ok… if… if you’re sure.” Ted didn’t think he’d ever moved so slowly, but Cody was stretched out so far around his fingers, he didn’t want something to go wrong now. “Holy shit,” he muttered when he had all four fingers completely sheathed within Cody’s ass.

“Maybe I should ask how you’re doing,” Cody said, hearing the sound of awe in Ted’s voice.

“I’m… I’m good,” he answered, staring at the sight right before his eyes. Four fingers inside Cody… Then, he pulled his fingers out, and Cody’s hole tightened back up. It was incredible how the body worked. With his hand out of Cody, he went back for the bottle, practically dumping it all out to slather it over his hand.

He pushed the four fingers slowly back into Cody, still in slight disbelief that they were actually doing this… He pulled them out again before, a bit faster this time, pushing them inside. He repeated his actions several times, and then, as he pushed the four fingers in, he added his thumb, increasing the resistance just that bit more.

“Fuck!” Cody cried as he was stretched out further than he’d ever been before.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ted asked. There was no way he wasn’t hurting Cody. No way.

“Don’t you dare!” Cody replied. “Don’t even think about stopping.”

“Ok.” Ted pushed forward still, as per Cody’s wishes, and then felt the oddest of sensation as his hand and wrist slipped inside Cody’s body. “Holy fuck,” he whispered, eyes wide as he looked, knowing his _entire hand_ was _inside_ Cody.

“Teddy,” Cody muttered. He could feel his hole constricting around Ted’s wrist, knowing that he now had a whole hand within his body.

A bit unsure of himself, Ted clenched his fingers, making a fist, then released his fingers again. “Oh my fucking god,” Ted went on whispering. He gave his hand a twist, eliciting a groan from Cody.

“You did it, Teddy,” Cody said, eyes shut, hands still gripping onto his knees tight.

Ted’s head shook in disbelief, even though he was seeing it, experiencing it, he could hardly believe it. “Now what should I do?” he asked, voice soft as though he couldn’t physically speak any louder.

“You can take your hand out and do it again,” Cody told him.

“You… you want me to?” Ted asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do… and suck me while you do it.”

“Really?”

“ _Please_.”

Gently, Ted pulled his arm back, his wrist and hand sliding rather easily out of Cody. “I can’t believe that fit inside you,” Ted told him.

“Took some work, though,” Cody said.

Nodding in agreement, Ted then began the process again. Sliding in one finger, pulling out, then going in with two, pulling out and going in with three, then four, then five, the rest of his hand and wrist.

Again, he withdrew his hand, only this time before he pushed any fingers into Cody, he leaned forward and quickly licked along Cody’s, once again, semi-erect cock. His cock began to harden beneath his tongue’s ministrations, and just as he slipped three fingers into Cody’s body, he took Cody’s cock into his mouth. He twisted his fingers and bobbed his head, trying to find a rhythm between his mouth and hand.

He raised his head, tongue circling the head of Cody’s cock before plunging his head down, taking _all_ of Cody into his mouth. With Cody down his throat, he once again pushed his hand forward, pushing past the resistance until he found his fist engulfed by Cody once more.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck,” Cody panted. His ass was stinging, that he couldn’t deny, but the pleasure he felt as Ted took him into his throat never got old. And the combined sensations were nothing shy of amazing.

Ted hummed, stimulating Cody even further.

Yet again, Ted gently removed his hand. Still sucking Cody’s dick, he managed to fumble for the new, unused bottle and poured some more over his hand. This time he started right in with four fingers pushed into Cody’s body, with drew them, then went back in, thumb included. It was still challenging to push his entire hand into Cody, he every time he went in, he could feel how much looser Cody had become.

“Oh, god, Ted,” Cody moaned. “I— I think I’m close,” he choked out. “Ted… are you hard?” he asked.

Pulling off Cody’s cock, Ted answered, “Yes.” He was hard from watching those videos, but he had no idea that he would _remain_ hard while doing this to Cody.

“Fuck me,” Cody told him.

“What?”

“Don’t you remember the last part of my fantasy?” he asked, still getting this immense feeling of pain and pleasure from the way that Ted’s hand was twisting inside of him, pulling out just slightly before pushing back in.

Then it came back to him. “You want to get fucked while you’re still wide open,” he recalled.

“Please, Teddy?” Cody asked.

“Ok,” he agreed. He had done this much, he may as well finish Cody’s fantasy. For the final time, he pulled his hand out. He saw how stretched out Cody’s hole was because of _him_ and felt his cock twitch. Standing up, he quickly worked the leaking precum and residual lubrication on his hand over himself. He really didn’t think he’d be able to last long once his cock was inside Cody.

And he was right. There was so little resistance as he pushed his achingly hard dick forward; it was so unlike anything he’d felt before. But he could still feel Cody’s muscles constricting and contracting around him, wanting to get back to their normal state.

“Oh, fuck, Ted!” Cody exclaimed as Ted moved so easily in and out of him. His own hands were still gripping his knees, eyes shut.

Ted brought his right hand to Cody’s cock, stroking him to completion as he came inside Cody. When he pulled out, he was still awed by the lack of resistance and watched as his cum trailed out behind him. “Holy shit,” Ted said once again.

“So… how was that?” Cody asked, finally dropping his legs back down to the bed, cringing a little as he moved, muscles having become stiff in all that time he remained in the one position.

“That was the most surreal feeling,” he answered. “What about you… was it all that you hoped it’d be?”

“Yeah,” Cody answered, a smile now gracing his face. “I, uh… I’d do it again.”

“You would?” Ted asked, surprised.

“I would. But, god, you’ll probably think I’m even more of a fucked up freak… if we do it again… do you think we could record it so that I could watch you doing it to me?” he asked.

Ted’s jaw dropped at that request. “You want to film ourselves doing _that_?”

“Yeah. Why not? Then I could watch our video instead of all those random guys on xtube and shit.”

“You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack,” he answered, slowly sitting up, deciding against it before he ended up rolling to the side to get off the bed.

“I mean… I guess… if that’s what you want.”

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen for a while,” Cody told him. “Come on, let’s go shower,” he then suggested, taking a few little hesitant steps.

Ted agreed (and noticed that their carpet would need a good cleaning after this, too, as they’d managed to get lube and cum everywhere) and followed Cody into the bathroom.

It wasn’t until they were inside the shower, underneath the warm spray when Cody asked, “Would you ever let me do that to you?”


End file.
